


Don't Let It Break Your Heart

by theycallmelass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelass/pseuds/theycallmelass
Summary: When Emma enters the Villa she was ready for sun and fun in the summer. Attractive boys? Lovely girls? What could go wrong? She thought she knew exactly what she wanted when she came in, but now there were options she never even thought to explore. Would she make the right choice, or walk out of the villa with empty pockets and a broken heart?
Relationships: AJ/Main Character (Love Island), Nicky & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 11





	1. To Be So Lonely

CHAPTER ONE - TO BE SO LONELY

The humming of the Jeep's engine as we drove down roads was a welcome and familiar sensation among the many anxious thoughts that cycled through my mind. In the distance, I could see it. The Villa. The place I would, hopefully, be spending the next six weeks and find someone to love. The driver didn't say anything as we slowed down and made our way down the gravel pathway leading to the entrance. Bright neon signs could be seen through the large windows that framed the front doors and I could feel my anxiety shifting into excitement. Worst case scenario, I get some exposure as a musician and make a little more money doing a job I already loved. When the Jeep halted I quickly undid my seat belt and quietly thanked the driver before hopping out of the car and staring up at the massive Villa in awe. "You've gotten this far, Emma, can't back down now." 

Taking a deep breath I pushed open the wide doors and found myself in a lounge with white couches lining the walls and more scattered neon. With the bright sun shining through the back doors, everything looked quite nice. "Hey, I heard you come in! We're upstairs!" This girl was gorgeous, and I had to wonder if I should just turn the way I'd come and ditch this whole ridiculous idea. She looked so excited to see me I felt bad for having any desire to run out the door. "I'll introduce you to everyone." I followed her up the white steps and found myself in a bedroom with alternating yellow and blue duvets on big queen sized beds. There were images of pink heart pool floaties on crystal clear waters. 

Sitting on one of the beds was potentially the happiest person I had ever seen. "You found another one!" She exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, babe. I'm Elladine!" She wrapped me in a hug before I had time to process what was going on, but at this point who was I to reject a happy face. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emma." Elladine gently pulled me towards the edge of the bed she had previously been seated on leaving us to sit across from the girl who found me downstairs. 

"I love your bikini! It's so cute." I smiled lightly as I adjusted my white bikini with lemons on it. "So, let's get straight into the important chat. I'm sure we're all gonna get on, and I'd be happy to leave here with a man and some mates, but are we all looking out for ourselves here?" I was shocked at how blunt Elladine was being. 

"I don't want to be a cliche by saying this, but I think my loyalties will lie with who I couple up with more than friendships. I'll respect if we both fancy the same guy, but I won't give up just because they like him as well. That just means I have good taste in boys and friends." AJ let out a laugh making me feel better about my response, but the faraway look on Elladine's face was a little worrying to say the least. 

Before she could decide I'd just made an enemy of her, my phone buzzed. "Oh! You got the first text!" AJ said excitedly. She stood from the other bed and sat in the little space beside me to read over my shoulder. "Read it out babe!" 

"Okay, it says 'Girls, it's time to start meeting the boys. AJ, please make your way downstairs and choose a boy to couple up with. Elladine and Emma, stand by in the bedroom. You'll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted'" AJ had looked quite excited before, but now seemed a bit nervous. 

"They want me to go? But the other girls haven't even shown up yet!" I wish I could do more to comfort AJ, but the reality was this was a new experience for all of us. I don't think there was a thing that Elladine or I could've said that would've reassured her before she went downstairs. 

"Don't worry, you're gonna do great! Plus, we'll be down any minute." She looked at me and...blushed? I felt a little better about my response before she turned to make her way out of the room and downstairs. I turned and saw Elladine staring into space. "Hey, look, I don't want to start off on a bad foot with anyone in here. I'm sorry if what I said came off as a bit abraisive, but all my mates at home told me I would have to stand up for what I want in here. They aren't here to back me and play wingman and I can't expect perfect strangers to do that after knowing me five minutes."

"I get it. I knew coming in there would be girls who wanted the same boys as me. How can I expect them to put my feelings before theirs when they don't even know me?" 

"We don't even know if we're gonna like the same guys anyhow." I could practically see her calculating her assumptions about me. It was chilling to say the least that someone would so openly judge you based off your appearance and even worse to assume it would be problematic for them. 

"Exactly." Elladine's phone buzzed and she looked relieved to be out of this conversation. "Well, I guess it's my turn. I'll see you out there." As she left, another girl entered the bedroom. 

"Oh, hey! Things are a bit different this year. Two of the girls have already gone down to couple up. I'm Emma." 

"Hey, I'm Genevieve. There was another Jeep behind me so I'm guessing that's the last girl we'll get to meet before we couple." Just like she said, another girl with a questionable hairstyle came through the door. 

"Hey everyone! I'm Miki! It's so good to be here!" Genevieve and I shared a look, but were quick to turn back to Miki. 

"It's nice to meet you babe! Love your hair!" I had to hold back laughter as she spoke. I'm sure Miki would look great if she decided to do her whole head in the same style. 

"I'm Emma, this is Genevieve." We both shook her hand and she sat across from us. I was lucky, at that moment my phone buzzed signaling that I could go downstairs. "Well, it was lovely to see you both."

"Good luck babe!"


	2. Arms of a Stranger

Walking down the steps was much more daunting than going up them. This wasn't just the point where not only every guy in the Villa would make their first impressions of me, but when the world behind the cameras would be doing the same thing. There was a moment of adjustment and wondering as I stood just out of view trying desperately to fix, well. me. Everything felt a little wrong as I walked outside. My bikini felt too revealing, my hair felt too frizzy, I thanked whatever thing was on my side in this universe that I hadn't decided to get a fake tan because this humidity would've left me blotchy all over. 

Thankfully, once people came into view I felt a little better. AJ was stood next to a guy with his hair pulled back into a bun and skulls on his swim trunks. He wasn't my cup of tea, but if she was into it who was I to judge? "Hey, I'm Seb." I gave him a once over before meeting AJ's eyes and giving her a thumbs up which seemed to be all the reassurance she needed. 

Next to them was an average looking boy with a smug expression. "Alright, babe? I'm Bill." I didn't really need any more information from him. He gave me the ick and that was not something I could get past in a guy. He knew what he wanted and I didn't care that he thought it was me. Next was a boy with dark hair and a bright smile. He seemed pretty friendly, but he didn't have the confidence to make any first move. 

"What's your name?" I asked and he seemed to be a bit shocked that I was speaking to him. 

"Harry." I expected something more, maybe some joke or a comment, but nothing else came out. Moving down the line further I saw the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He seemed to exude confidence, but it didn't come off as cocky. I watched as he caught my eye and smiled. 

"Hey, babe, I'm Camilo. You alright?" 

"Feeling a little better. You seem a bit too good to be true, what's the catch?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." We had good chat, which was always nice. But I had to admit I felt guilty when the man I was most impressed with in the lineup was stood beside Elladine. I avoided her glare as I spoke to him. 

"Hey, I'm Nicky." He smiled wide and adjusted his stance to step just slightly away from Elladine. We both seemed to pray she wouldn't notice, but when her eyes shifted towards him we knew she had caught it. I wish I could say more to Nicky, he was exactly my type on paper and he had such a nice calming energy about him, but my phone buzzed once again and I gave him an apologetic look. 

"Emma, now that you've had a chance to meet all the boys it's time to couple up. You can couple with anyone, even if they've been chosen by another girl. #takeyourpick." I looked down the line and mentally crossed out Bill, Harry, and Seb. AJ and I already had a good vibe between us, and I wouldn't want to get between that on day one. Now it was between Nicky and Camilo. "Okay, well all of you have your own merits, but this is based off first impressions and I think I click just a little better with one of you. So the boy I would like to couple up with is..." I saw Camilo stand up just a bit straighter as I paused. "Nicky." The chaos seemed instantaneous. Camilo deflated and it was devastating to watch someones hopes get crushed by me. Elladine seemed to be having just as emotional a reaction, but there was more anger in her. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to steal someone away, especially so soon." 

I watched as Elladine stepped away and stood on the side and I took her place beside Nicky. "So, we clicked, yeah?" 

"I thought so. Usually I'm not dramatic at all, and bringing this much attention to myself on day one was the exact opposite of what I would've liked to do but I had to go with my gut." 

"I get it. If it's any comfort, if the guys were choosing today you would've been my first choice." I felt the blush creep up my cheeks and Nicky placed a gentle hand around my shoulders. My hand found its place around his back and I found it a bit strange how quickly I felt comfortable with him, but it was definitely making me feel better about my choice. 

"I've got a text." Elladine said. "It says 'Elladine, Emma has coupled with Nicky leaving you single. Please take a seat on the side. #msstealyourman'. Guess I'll be over here then." I tried to ignore Elladine's glares as I looked over and saw AJ give me a wide smile. It was nice to know I had at least one friend in here. Thankfully, when Gen and Miki came downstairs neither of them looked twice at Nicky. Elladine probably wished one of them would steal him from me, but they both seemed content in coupling with Bill and Harry. At the very end, Elladine received another text letting her know she would be coupled with Camilo. Neither of them seemed excited about the arrangement, and I was sure one or both of them would confront me about it at some point. 

For now, all the couples were separating to have chats with each other. Nicky and I found ourselves sitting on the edge of the pool. My heels were sat beside me as I dipped my feet in. "So, what made you pick me?"

"Getting straight into it, huh?" I let out a laugh and stared at the gentle movements of the infinity pool. "Well, you just had this energy. I don't really know how to explain it, but even when Elladine was basically screaming for me to walk away you were so calm and steady. You didn't give in to any of the negative energy, and once I had chosen you, you were nothing but nice to me. You said back there you would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes. Why?"

"I guess it's sort of the same thing. When you walked in you lit up the space. You just had this big smile and you're obviously gorgeous, but I think it was the way you spoke to everyone. Even when Bill was smirking and looking at you like a meal you took it in stride and never let your smile falter. That's massively impressive."

"Well, I hope this doesn't make me any less impressive, but I'm about to put good use to this infinity pool." I pushed my heels further back so they wouldn't get wet and used the hair tie on my wrist to pull my wavy hair into a bun. "You coming?" I slipped into the pool and instantly felt relaxed. I could hear Nicky let out a laugh, but a few seconds later a massive splash sounded beside me soaking me. "Why didn't I think of that!" 

Nicky resurfaced and swam over to me. "I have a feeling we're gonna get along just find these next few weeks." I saw his button up sitting, folded, next to my shoes and allowed myself to get a better look at the man I had coupled up with. The sun reflected the little specks of gold in his eyes and he could be mistaken for a God as he smoothed the droplets of water across his skin. "This was a really nice idea."

"I'VE GOT A TEXT!" A male voice shouted from across the Villa. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but Nicky and I pulled ourselves out of the pool and moved in the direction of the noise. We found towels folded on loungers along the way and dried ourselves off. I kept mine wrapped around my shoulders as we stood in the air-conditioned living room. 

"Are you cold?" Nicky leaned down and whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pulled the towel off me before handing me his button up. "I'll be fine without it. You need it more than me." After slipping my arms through the sleeves he stood behind me and cuffed them so the ends weren't too long. After he finished, he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. I guess we had spent so much time paying attention to each other we missed them reading the text because when we looked towards the group, they were walking away. 

"We should probably follow them." 

"Let them run ahead. They can't start without us anyway, right?" I turned around in his arms and let my green eyes meet his. "Is it too soon to kiss you?"

"Try and find out." His eyes widened. 

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. I don't want to be too forward." He looked a bit sheepish and removed one of his arms from my waist to rub the back of his neck as his face reddened. I removed the other one and stepped back. 

"Guess we should get to the challenge then, right?" I turned away without releasing his hand, but he was quick to pull me back towards him and with one shift forward I could close the gap, press my mouth to his. The tension was palpable and I hadn't realized I was holding my breath as I stared back at him. 

"Guess we should." Nicky released my hand and walked right past me leaving me shocked and blushing. "You coming?"


End file.
